The Cult of Raam
by D.L.Writer17
Summary: A mysterious force drags the TARDIS back to the village of Stockbridge, where the Doctor tries to uncover a strange Cult, which plans to bring an evil the Doctor thought destroyed years ago, back to corporeal form
1. Chapter 1

Amy Pond stood inside the TARDIS Console Room, alone. The Doctor had left to head over to the library in order to find something about a star system he was planning to take her and her husband. She had wanted to go as well, but the Doctor had asked her to stay behind, just in case anything was to happen. Amy sincerely doubted anything would happen, thinking it was just an excuse for the Doctor to be alone, without any distractions, when an unnerving chill came over her. The longer Amy stood there, she began to realise that the TARDIS seems to be getting darker, until eventually, only the blue glow of the Time Rotor shone around the room.

"Rory?" Amy called through the darkness, into the corridor that led out to the other rooms, but there was no reply. Then she heard it. A high pith, cold laugh that rung throughout the TARDIS, it echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls. And then it was inside her head, she staggered blindly as the laugh grew louder and louder, but as she reached the Console, a strong wind erupted through the TARDIS, nearly blowing her off her feet, but as she finally reached the Console, clutching to it for support, she turned her head to the Scanner and saw, staring back at her, a pair of yellow eyes, with slits for pupils. Her scream carried along the corridor.

The Doctor meanwhile had noticed the lights growing dimmer in the library, even the candles that hung around the walls were going out and as he rushed down the corridor, he bumped right into Rory, who was obviously heading towards the Console as well. "What's going on?" he asked the Doctor.

"No idea." said the Doctor, "And it can't be forgetting to pay the Electric bill. There's something else at work in this machine." but then, the wind that had brewed up in the Console room hit them, and at that precise moment they felt the floor shake slightly and they clung onto the walls. It felt as if the TARDIS was falling from a great height. "Come on!" the Doctor shouted, and together, he and Rory battled through the wind, until they reached the Console room. There on the other side of the room, curled up on the floor, was Amy, her arms over her head, screaming as if she were in pain, as the room rocked violently, steam issuing form the console. As the Doctor leapt forward against the wind, to reach he console, Rory staggered towards Amy, the wind pushing him down onto the floor, and he dragged himself along the floor, and just as he reached out his hand towards Amy.

The Wind stopped. The lights came back on instantly and the TARDIS fell back under control. Rory helped Amy back onto her feet and led her to the seat. "What the hell was that?" she breathed, she was looking pale, and beads of sweat could be seen on her brow.

The Doctor wandered around the console. "Everything seems to be normal." he said, casually flicking the switches, "It's acting as if nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" said Rory, looking agitated "Doctor, that was not nothing! There was wind in here, that cannot be a typical thing!"

"And there was the laugh!" said Amy. The Doctor and Rory looked at her, confused. She stared back at the two of them "Didn't you hear it?" They both shook their heads nervously. Amy looked into the Doctor's eyes and said, "You don't suppose that this is something to do with House again, is it?"

"No." said the Doctor, "Whatever happened in here was beyond of what the TARDIS is capable of, as if some Phsyco-Kenetic energy had gripped itself on to the TARDIS and taken control. Granted, it's not the first time this has happened, but I've never seen it happen on this scale. I think we should be on our toes and prepared for anything else." he finally said, jumping up and down on his toes.

This did not reassure Amy. She wondered if she ought to tell them about the eyes she saw on the scanner, but before she could say anything, she saw another worried look appear onto the Doctor's face. "The co-ordinates have changed!" he said suddenly, as he tried to re-set the system back to their original settings, but nothing seemed to work. "It would seem that whatever we encountered in here clearly doesn't want to get rid of us so easily." and sure enough, the Time Rotor slowed down until it came to a complete stop. The moment it did, the Doctor turned and headed towards the door.

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea?" said Rory, quickly.

"Rory, whatever high-jacked the TARDIS is out there, and I'm going to find out why." said the Doctor, impatiently.

"But Doctor, you don't even know where we are." said Amy, getting to her feet and walking over to Rory.

"Of course I do." said the Doctor, "According to the readings, we have landed on Earth, somewhere in the south of England. At least we'll be in familiar territory. Well come on you two." he said excitedly, clapping his hands at Rory and Amy to follow him, and reluctantly they did.

They were standing in the middle of a field, and judging by the pinkish tinge in the sky, it was nearing daybreak. The Doctor held out his arms to let the cool morning breeze ruffle his tweed jacket. "Oh I love a good field. There's so much you can do in a field, you can run around wherever you feel, have a picnic, play ball games, I love a good ball game! Maybe I should get back into Cricket." He then looked around the field, to where a few hills could be seen in the mist, "You know, I think I've been here before. There's a rock over there that looks incredibly familiar."

"Well what about that, then?" called Amy, pointing out to somewhere, at the bottom of the valley. The Doctor came to look, and there, clearly visible, was a small little village.

"No." said the Doctor, quietly, until he began laughing excitedly, "We're in Stockbridge! I haven't been here for years!" and with that, he began running down the hill, with Amy and Rory jogging behind him.

"So, do you think whatever caught the TARDIS is in that village?" Rory shouted to the Doctor's back.

"Oh, I sure hope so!" the Doctor shouted back happily. Soon enough, all three were running down the hill, towards the small village.

Meanwhile, within the small village, a woman was waking up from her sleep. She had been having another troublesome dream, where she had found herself in a black empty space, a black space that had felt familiar to her. But she shook the thought out of her head, and went to open her window. She looked out into the street, and saw another woman, out jogging and as she passed her cottage, she gave a shout of "Morning Miss Jovanka!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stockbridge!" cried the Doctor, excitedly, as he walked down the streets, Amy and Rory walking right behind him, I tell you, Ponds, you can't get any more Quintessentially British than Stockbridge."

"So, what historical significance does it have?" asked Rory.

"None what so ever!" replied the Doctor, happily.

"Then why is it so important?" Amy questioned.

"Personal reasons, Amy." the Doctor smirked, "Now, if whatever dragged the TARDIS is in Stockbridge, we're going to need some essential supplies." and with that, the Doctor quickly ran down the street with Amy and Rory on his tail, but when they finally came to a stop, they found themselves outside a sweet shop. Amy and Rory looked at each other as the Doctor walked in.

As they entered however, they had bumped into someone who was leaving the shop. When the man looked up at the Doctor, he gave a jump of shock, and began walking quickly up the high street.

"Pay no attention to him sir." said the shop-keeper, as the Doctor approached the counter, "He's recently joined the Cult, by the looks of it. Now what can I get you?"

"Bag of Jelly Babies, please." smiled the Doctor. He turned around to look at Amy and Rory, who both had questioning looks on their faces. "Just haven't had one in years." the Doctor added. He paused for a second and turned back to the shop keeper, "Sorry, sorry. What was that about a Cult? How long has there been a Cult in Stockbridge?"

"You're not from around 'ere?" asked the shop keeper.

"No, we're travellers." said the Doctor, "Now, this Cult. When did it start?"

The shop keeper lowered her voice to a whisper, as if fearing someone may be listening. "It started a few months back, it did. Just out of nowhere, these people started moving into some of the older houses. Once a week, they would often go to the church around midnight, Lord knows what they do up there, but then over time, a few of the younger lads had been said to be seen following them to the church. I dare to think what happens in there, but a few days after they had joined, they seem to be different. As if they've just witnessed their worst nightmares."

"Well, hasn't anyone addressed this?" asked Amy.

"There have been attempts, dear." said the shop-keeper, "Unfortunately, the village council just seem oblivious to their actions. The Chairman in particular."

"Oh, really?" said the Doctor, quietly, "And, who is the Chairman?"

"Mr Orphid. He became Chairman shortly after our previous Chairman had died. And then a few weeks later, the Cult started moving in."

"Interesting." said the Doctor, picking up the bag of sweets, "Well, thank you very much for your services." he said, putting some money down on the counter and then he, Amy and Rory walked out of the shop.

Miss Jovanka meanwhile, was sitting in the town's café, with a cup of coffee. She rubbed her eyes, thinking about the dream she had the previous night. She couldn't help but think she had been there before. But before she could think any further, a woman sat down opposite her. She had a kind round face, with sparkling blue eyes and her brown hair was held up in a tight bun. "You all right, love?" she asked

"No, I'm not, Pam." groaned Miss Jovanka, "It's these bloody dreams I keep getting. They just started off as nothing and I would forget about them, but now, they keep coming more frequently."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor." suggested Pam.

"Yeah." sighed Miss Jovanka. "It's just that the sort of Doctor I need would need to know exactly what he's doing, and I seriously doubt there's one of those in Stockbridge." and with that, she got up, said her goodbyes to Pam and left. Perhaps it may have been the light, but Pat's eyes suddenly flashed, from the their blue state, to a deep yellow as they followed Miss Jovanka out of the café, just as an elderly man walked up next to Pam, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It won't be long." he said quietly, "Soon, she'll be ours."

Outside in the street, the Doctor, Amy and Rory were sitting on the fountain, quietly eating the jelly babies the Doctor had given them. "So, a strange force pulls the TARDIS here to Stockbridge, and then we discover that a strange Cult is actually set up in Stockbridge." pondered the Doctor to himself.

"Are the two linked?" asked Amy as she bit off the head of her jelly baby.

"Could be a coincidence, but probably not." said the Doctor, jumping to his feet, and putting the paper bag in the inside pocket of his jacket. "However, with the chance that these two are linked, that could mean something dangerous is going on here. I would suggest that we go and speak to this Mr Orphid, whoever he may be." But as the Doctor turned on his heel, he bumped straight into a woman, with mousey brown hair, flecked with grey. He mumbled his apology as she walked past muttering her response back. It was just then the Doctor stopped dead on his tracks, a look of complete shock on his face. That woman's accent had been Australian. He then turned quickly back to see her about to disappear into the crowd. "Wait. Wait!" he shouted to her, and as she slowed down, he grabbed her arm, and dragged her around to face him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" she demanded angrily.

"It is." said the Doctor, quietly, a huge grin spreading across his face. "It is! Tegan Jovanka!" and with that he pulled her into a tight hug, just as Amy and Rory run up, with confused and slightly embarrassed looks on their faces.

Tegan pulled out of the hug, and slapped the Doctor across the face, "How dare you just grab a woman like that!" she shouted.

"Tegan, wait, it's me!" cried the Doctor, his hand over his cheek. He had forgotten how much of a strong force she was when she was annoyed.

"Doctor, why did you just hug some woman?" asked Amy, fighting back the giggles that she knew were coming after seeing the Doctor get slapped. She tried to apologise, but Tegan's face had gone pale and shocked.

"What did you call him?" said Tegan, quickly. She turned to look at the young man with brown hair, wearing the bow-tie and tweed jacket, and as she blinked at him, she saw, for a split second, another man standing there, only this one had fair, blonde hair, wearing a cricket jumper and trousers, with a stick of celery on the left lapel of his coat. "Doctor?" she said quietly.

The Doctor slowly nodded his head, still grinning. Tegan's face split into the first smile she had for days, and pulled the Doctor into another hug, leaving Amy and Rory looking even more confused at this strange reveal. "Doctor, would you mind explaining who this is?" whispered Rory, hoping for a reasonable answer.

"This, Amy and Rory Pond, is Tegan Jovanka!" exclaimed the Doctor, grandly, "She used to travel with me, back in the old days."

Amy and Rory looked relieved at this, and shook Tegan's hand, asking her about her time with the Doctor, but they seemed to notice that Tegan seemed a little uneasy about the subject. She looked at the Doctor and asked, "What exactly are you doing here, Doctor?"

"Well, you see, something had taken control of the TARDIS and…" the Doctor began, but Tegan cut him off, by saying, "I should have guessed. Even after all these years, you still can't control the damn thing".

"I'll have you know, that my control of the TARDIS has improved considerably." the Doctor announced, but Amy let out another giggle; the Doctor still had trouble piloting the machine, and just imagined how bad he must have been when he had been with Tegan.

"And let me guess, you're here to stop it?" said Tegan, and when the Doctor nodded back, she sighed and said sadly, "Sorry Doctor, but I haven't forgotten what it was like travelling with you, and if this is anything like what it was before, I just can't see myself getting involved again."

"No one asked if you were going to be, Tegan." said the Doctor, looking concerned, "Why, do you know something about what's happening in Stockbridge?"

"No!" said Tegan, quickly, "Goodbye Doctor." and with that, she turned on her heel and walked quickly through the crowded street.

"Tegan, wait!" the Doctor shouted, but it was too late, she had gone.

"Well, she seem alright." said Amy, trying to break the tension, "What exactly did happen when she was with you?" she asked the Doctor.

"Nothing." said the Doctor quietly, looking very put-down at what just happened. He then straightened himself up said, "We'll worry about Tegan later. The way she reacted there, must mean she knows something, but I wouldn't want her to think I'm only going to her help, so I can reconcile over what happened all those years ago. But for now, I do believe we have an appointment with a Mr. Orphid.


End file.
